Do You Miss Me? Cause I Miss You
by Imissfrerard
Summary: Frank trudged through the mundane aspects of life that was thrust upon him after MCR broke up, and it was safe to say he hated it. He should be bitter but there's always a trip to London and accidently bumping into Gerard to fuck him up.


**AU: **This takes place after the MCR break up, around June/July 2014 when Frank and Gerard's interviews were back to back in Kerrang! I thought there was clearly some secret message that should be explored haha. This is an AU where neither of them are married but apart from that I try to keep it pretty realistic – please don't blame me if it's not totally correct!

**Disclaimer:** This is just a story made up by my dirty little mind and could be about any guys named Frank and Gerard who broke up from a band with the initials MCR.

**Tags:** M/M sex, blow jobs, anal sex, foul language, swearing, Frank Iero, Frerard, Gerard Way.

**Chapter 1**

Frank trudged through the mundane aspects of life that was thrust upon him after MCR broke up, and it was safe to say he hated it. He should be bitter and truth be told was he probably had been for the first few months. It was his favourite band after all. His eyes glazed over as he began to do the housework he'd been putting off for days. 'Man, folding washing sucks the most' he thought to himself as he plonked the load onto the bed.

Sure he had his side projects, LEATHERMOUTH had already been doing live shows, Death Spells had started up and his solo album was soon to be released but the one thing he missed the most, he couldn't get from these solo projects; and that was Gerard. He smiled softly as his mind wandered to the tour bus days - lying together half asleep, the awkward cuddling and stealth blow jobs before anyone else got back on the bus, sloppy kisses on stage masked as a political stand or some shit, he chuckled as he remembered the interviews afterwards and Gerard lying through his teeth. He missed sneaking around behind the band's back just to be alone for half an hour. Obviously the others had cottoned on - there had been 10 years of band after all, but they still snuck around half for Mikey's sake but mostly for the thrill of being caught seemed to make it all the more worthwhile. But then Frank was brought back to reality as his phone buzzed. He wanted it to be Gerard so bad but it was just another email for penis enlargement pills. Great.

After the split Frank had ignored the texts from all of them, especially Gerard. He went into full recluse mode and shut off from most of the world. By the time Frank started talking to Gerard again half of Frank's album had been recorded. Although speaking to Gerard again after any argument always managed to extinguish any of Frank's bitterness or doubts and conversations were like nothing had ever changed, Frank would be bombarded with a cluster of texts about new movie, cats, Twitter. Frank smiled to himself as he began putting socks away, remembering the thousands of texts they must have exchanged over years.

When they did text nowadays they never mentioned MCR, least of all the tour bus days Frank missed so much, meaning Frank was stuck folding laundry not knowing if Gerard had moved on with his life or whether at some time Gerard was folding laundry lusting over Frank. Frank just didn't know where they stood anymore. He was afraid of mentioning anything to Gerard firstly for fear of rejection and secondly because he saw what the last year of MCR had done to Gerard. Gerard had begun to slip back into the mind-set of 2004 and that broke Frank's heart. Gerard became skinny, isolated and unhappy. He believed Gerard when he said he needed the band to end to grow as a person and so that became a sore subject between all the band members after the split. Frank sighed.

As he finished the last of his folding his phone rang. It was Kerrang!. Frank had been promising to do an interview for them regarding his new album and since his schedule now involved mostly chores Frank picked up the phone and agreed a date. He would be heading out to London in the next couple of days. Frank was actually excited for once as he boarded the plane. Sure the 9 hour flight was an inconvenience but what the hell he was actually doing something this week! After the bore of a 9 hour flight and the change in time zones causing some extreme jet lag (Frank had always been the worst with jet lag), he headed straight to his hotel and slept.

He woke up to a dark, rainy London and decided now would be a good time to head out to an inconspicuous bar, plonked himself down and ordered couple of drinks. Frank always angled himself so he could watch people come in and out, he liked to watch people and make up little stories of what they were doing at this exact moment. He was focusing on 2 guys that he was pretty sure weren't gay but he still shipped them together anyway when he saw someone he thought he recognised walk in. A skinny figure with hair he had only seen in photos, blonde ruffled hair, wearing skinny jeans. It looked so much like Gerard it was unreal. Of course the blonde hair was something he'd seen before but the length was something new to him. He couldn't see the guy's face so decided to move in closer. Luck would have it after a few minutes the guy went off to the toilet so Frank followed closely, but not too close – after all he didn't want to come off as a pervert if it wasn't Gerard. As he lined up at the urinal Frank's theories were confirmed as it was Gerard's face peering down into the urinal.

He lined up next to Gerard who, of course was deep in thought and didn't even notice Frank walk up next to him. Frank did his best try at a deep voice which sounded more like the time he winded himself on stage, keeping his head down he muttered "that's a nice piece you got there". Gerard was shaken from his daydream as his face turned in part horror and part disgust, whilst tucking himself away in a frantic manor which made Frank giggle (he managed to pass it off as a cough as to not blow his façade). Gerard's face soon changed as he recognised Frank, he showed a shaky smile and then threw him a dirty look. Gerard looked exactly the same but different at the same time as he stood not even a foot away from Frank. He had a million things to say to Gerard as excitement bubbled up in his stomach. It had been so long since they saw each other but Frank was pretty sure he managed to play it cool.

Frank let Gerard wash his hands before taking him in for a hug and they walked out the toilets chatting about how Gerard would have obviously had to take Frank out if he ever did that again. Frank smiled as it felt just like old days however Gerard looked slightly pale, too skinny or something. Frank was pretty sure he was shaking and it looked like he was desperate for something. Gerard would focus on Frank's lips just like he used to, but this time was different. He still seemed to be in the daydream Frank had met him in. Gerard was biting his nails even more than usual and made little eye contact from Frank, often looking away or at his lips if anything. It was a one sided conversation for Frank with Gerard muttering a few words every now and then. This was really unusual, Gerard would normally give that edgy or deep feel to a conversation but this clearly lacking today. Frank was concerned as his mind started to wonder what could be wrong – surely not drink or drugs again, Gerard seemed to be doing better than ever from the texts he had gotten. Gerard recently celebrated another year sober. Frank kept racking his brains as to what Gerard could be so desperate for as he ended another one way conversation with Gerard. He was just about to have a debate with Gerard about the shittiest chore when Gerard placed his hand on Frank's thigh and asked Frank to come with him.

Frank was quickly distracted from laundry and immediately complied with Gerard as he led Frank to the grotty bathroom they had met in not an hour ago. Without caring who was there Gerard pushed Frank into the only cubicle with a door. Frank tried to murmur something along the lines of "I thought we were over" but Gerard shoved his lips against Frank's before he could get the sentence out. Frank was confused to say the least but he didn't have time for questions because it had been _so_ long since he or evidently Gerard had done anything like this. Gerard locked the door behind him and the look in his eyes showed there was no option for stopping what was happening here, even if Frank wanted.

Frank had missed this taste so much and almost moaned from that alone. Gerard tasted like coffee and that Chap Stick that he loved. His mind was thrown back to the tour bus days of Gerard's familiar taste, with one difference – the taste of smoke on Gerard's lips had gone. He made a mental note to ask Gerard about that later even if shortly after Frank was unable to even form thoughts in his head. Gerard was desperate, he'd stopped shaking and knew exactly what he was doing. He began palming Frank through his jeans which felt _so_ good it caused Frank to almost buck into his hand for any kind of extra contact. His hands moved steadily but too softly for Frank's liking as he whimpered into Gerard's mouth, but Gerard was also looking desperate, needy, like he wanted this as bad as Frank did. Frank hadn't realised how much he needed anything more than this until Gerard shoved his hand down Frank's pants and softly squeezed his dick.

Frank's mouth opened as a silent moan came out and Gerard smiled as he began to jerk Frank off whilst rubbing his own crotch through his jeans with his other hand. Frank's head felt like it was going to explode and Gerard had barely even started. Obviously Frank had plenty of time to jerk off at home but this was something different. He could see the concentration on Gerard's face - the little changes as he stuck his own hand down his pants causing waves of pleasure to hit Gerard as he moved his hand in time with the hand on Frank's dick. Frank's head fell back and he had to press his hands either side of the cubicle to stop him from falling over. Gerard panted in Frank's ear with a deep voice Frank had only ever heard at times like this to take off his pants which made Frank's dick twitch. If it was possible Frank's dick had gotten harder and if he wasn't already hard he would have been from that alone. He took his hands off the walls to undo his buckle. Gerard had to take his hand off of Frank which led to a whimper from Frank. Gerard smirked as he began to He had to try at least twice to undo his belt buckle and Gerard was smiling at Frank's frustrated and desperate attempts to yank his jeans down whilst removing his own pants and lazily jerking off.

Once his pants were down Gerard dropped to his knees and Frank put his hands in Gerard's hair. Frank had been dreaming about this for so long and he half couldn't believe this was happening. He was leaning on the cubicle door to stop himself from falling over as Gerard took him in his mouth. Frank moaned as Gerard began to lick up his shaft, taking extra care to suck on the tip. Frank was coming undone and had to summon every ounce of energy not to thrust into Gerard's mouth as spit dribbled down Gerard's chin. Gerard was humming whilst sucking on Frank's dick which he knew drove Frank crazy. Gerard looked up at Frank with those eyes that showed Frank that Gerard was in complete control. Gerard began bobbing his head up and down on Frank's dick and Frank felt the tight knotting in his stomach that indicated he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted this to last so much longer though with little moans escaping his lips every few licks, Frank fisted tufts of Gerard's hair and leaned harder on the door beginning to pant and close his eyes. His mouth suddenly began to work as he started muttering to Gerard "fuck Gee - I can't - Im gonna – fuck – fuck - right there - fuuucckkk" and with that Gerard gave a final lick which made Frank cum so hard Gerard had to push him up to stop Frank from falling down the door. Frank was thrusting uncontrollably into Gerard's mouth moaning loudly while Gerard came up to Frank's ear to whisper dirty nothings.

Frank's vision was blurry when he opened his eyes again and he was slouched on the floor in front of Gerard, who had cum dripping down his chin. Frank needed a few seconds to come back down to reality before wiping the cum away and giving Gerard a quick kiss, licking his taste mixed with Gerard's mouth. He pulled his pants up and got on his knees, dropping his hand into Gerard's lap who was now sitting on the toilet jerking off hard, eyes closed and mouth open. Frank started kissing Gerard hard and jerked Gerard off pulling away from the kiss to suck the head of Gerard's dick. Gerard's throaty moans were what Frank decided he had missed the most as they echoed through the bathroom stalls. Gerard begun sweating and talking nonsense about how Frank's mouth was so good he didn't know how it was legal, whilst pulling at Frank's hair. Frank jerked Gerard off at his base while sucking the top of his dick which was now leaking cum. Gerard pulled Frank's head up to kiss him messily and mouthed Frank's name on his lips along with a few profanities as he came, shaking, cum flying onto Frank's shirt. Frank watched in awe as he stroked Gerard gently, with Gerard's eyes tightly shut and mouth open. His back was arched and his hands pushing on anything he could get his hands on as the pleasure coursed through his veins. Frank kissed Gerard lazily through his orgasm and ignored his needs to suck on Gerard's neck until he had come back down from his orgasm. He let Gerard come back round before wiping Gerard's cum off his shirt and stood up to properly do up his belt buckle. He looked down at Gerard who was doing the same, once again avoiding eye contact. Frank had only seen this look when Gerard first got together with Frank and had to get drunk to admit he loved Frank. Frank knew talking would do nothing so decided this was his cue to exit. Frank stayed silent as he unlocked the cubicle door and exited the toilets with Gerard's eyes following shamefully.


End file.
